


Five times someone thought Avan and Zeri were a couple and One time when they knew

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Group dynamics, Overprotective Brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: What it says in the title.





	1. Brixham unwittingly condoned PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are playing Valkyria Chronicles 2, be warned for some spoilers.

**#1**

Brixham didn't know whether to be surprised or not. Even if it was a fact that most of everybody attending Lanseal were Gallia's youths, he had hoped that acts that could be considered Public display of affections would be kept to a minimum since they are, in fact, in the middle of war. Not that he had anything against his students getting romantically involved with each other, but as they are soldiers he thinks that they should have better decorum. Simple hand-holding would would be tolerable display in public. In this case, though, the hands were everywhere.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

The two cadets are about one year away from graduating and being officially drafted to the country's military so he didn't want their record of conduct to be sullied by the mere fact that they couldn't wait until they were in a more proper place to do such things. At least no one else was around, so he let them off with a warning. After the two flustered love birds had rushed away, Brixham continued his stroll around the courtyard, checking to ascertain that no other students were outside during class hours.

"Avan, do it more firmly."

Brixham stopped in his tracks, hearing the faint sound of Zeri's voice. Shortly after that, Avan's voice followed.

"Like this?"

"Ow! Hey, watch it, that hurt."

"You said to be more firm."

Brixham's face turned red as he rushed over, not believing that the scandal of PDA isn't beneath Avan and, most of all, Zeri. The Darcsen was very prude and respectful to Academy rules and regulations, to think that he would actually commit such lewd acts in broad daylight even was so unthinkable, Brixham could cry of disappointment and as much as it would break his heart, he may have to expel—

"Avan, you're going to injure the victim further if you push down that hard without having proper placement of the hands to the chest. And—" Something catches Zeri's eye. "Oh, Professor Brixham. Good day, sir."

Avan looked up from where he was straddling the Darcsen and took his hands off Zeri's chest. "Hey Brixie, how's it hanging?"

"Honestly Avan," Zeri scoffed, pushing the red head off him. "show our Professors more respect when addressing them."

Avan rolled his eyes, "When you stop being a mom, then okay."

"What—" Brixham lost himself for a moment before shaking his head in confusion, "What were you two doing just now?"

Zeri stood up, and the Professor realized his students were both in the School's uniformed Swimming trunks. They were also wearing wife beaters. "The swimming instructor got infuriated and told Avan not to come back until he's learned proper CPR procedures." The Darcsen explained. "I, unfortunately, was assigned to help him with this endeavor."

"I don't get it, I think I did it right in the first place anyway." Avan huffed, crossing his arms. "It's just like kissing, right?"

Zeri growled. "It is _not_ kissing, as you would like to put it. C-A-B: Compression, Airway and Breathing." He hissed. "Honestly, I hope I never have to drown with you being the only one around."

Brixham can't say he wasn't relieved that it was a ruse but he didn't like to admit that he just jumped into conclusions just then. He shook his head, thinking that his Class G students will never fail to stop surprising him. "Well as your Professor, if I may, why don't I assist you two? Zeri, if you would give Avan a demonstration while instructing him of the procedure, maybe it would help more."

"That's a fair point, Professor. If you don't mind lying down—"

Avan got in their way, "STOP!"

Both Zeri and Brixham stared at the red head, with the latter blinking in surprise at the sudden outburst. "What's the matter, Avan?"

"Er, it's just weird, you know?" Avan rubbed the back of his head, "It's bad enough that I have to practice CPR by kissing Zeri, but having it demonstrated between a friend and teacher is just a whole new level of weird."

Zeri flushed, although whether it's due to rage or something else was something Brixham could not determine. "NOT kissing. I repeat _**NOT**_ kissing!"

"Whatever, I'll get it right this time. Just... Don't kiss our professor."

"Not—Oh, never mind!" Zeri threw his hands up in the air, "Pay attention this time when I explain," he turned towards Brixham. "Thank you for the offer, Professor. But, hopefully, Avan is true to his word that he'll get it this time."

Brixham nodded, but felt slightly unsure whether he should leave or not. "I see, well, carry on then." 

He walked away, glancing back one more time to see Zeri sitting back to the ground, explaining the procedure and Avan actually listening attentively. He felt that, a few moments ago, that the red head sounded a little possessive when he protested. But he shook his head at the notion.

 _Impossible,_ he thought. Not that he found it wrong for two guys to be together. Avan's own brother, he speculated, seemed to have had been in such associations with Jugin. But Avan isn't his brother, and Zeri is very far from being similar to the awkward Jugin. _they're unlikely friends but all the more an unlikely couple._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

  


****SPOILER WARNING****

  


**I don't exactly know how long it takes for one to graduate in Lanseal, because I'm assuming they made Class G advance their graduation ceremony in the end of the game since Lanseal was closing down for a while because of the scandal of that Chancellor guy. Since Class G's involvement in finishing the Civil war within Gallia the officials decided to reward them by letting them Graduate before the school closes down. I doubt new recruits like Avan, Cosette and Zeri spent more than one year in Lanseal, after all, before graduation. So I'm just basing the fact that Lanseal students have to complete four years till they graduate on my own country's Military Academy policy. If you want to read about it, here is the link.<https://www.rappler.com/newsbreak/iq/53129-pma-curriculum>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1 May or May not be set directly after Chloe's chapter in 'Number One.' I'll let you decide that.
> 
> Most of the classmates featured here are the ones that weren't featured in the fic 'Number One.' May be read separately. Note that these chapters does not directly follow after the last chapter of 'Number One.' but rather, similarly to 'Number One' the time line is not specified.


	2. Rene and Avan's similar interests

**#2**

Rene has always loved Magari, ever since they were younger. The type of love keeps getting redefined as she and the shy Darcsen girl shared more moments together. It was always troublesome getting suitors off her back or trying to get them take the hint that Magari just wouldn't be interested in them. Ever. But she didn't mind doing that, Magari was always grateful and Rene loved putting those ambitious guys in their place.

So when Avan tried giving her a love letter, she didn't hesitate to jump the gun. However, if she had paused for just a moment, even Rene would've guessed that he was just doing it as a favor. As far as guys go, Avan Hardins was thick as they come. She considered the guy beyond feeling attraction towards anyone, let alone actually having a crush. He definitely didn't take the time appreciating Juliana's chest whenever she and him would go off on each other. In any case, she was glad Avan was a pretty cool guy. And it was refreshing to actually play soccer with a guy who didn't think it was wrong for a girl to get down and dirty during a good game or even being better than him at a sport. It was a plus that he wasn't one of those types who discriminated Darcsens. In fact, ever since he came in, previous Darcsen haters in their class and some in others have seemed to warmed up to their Dark-haired comrades in arms.

Similar to her, Avan was even best friends with one. Right now, since the cafeteria was full, they were sharing a table with him and Zeri. Cosette was eating with Anisette and Coleen as of the moment, talking about mostly girly things. Which was okay, but she rather enjoy her current conversation with Avan about the other type of sports they could play together or with a team if they roped in some others like Alexis, Reiner, Sigrid, and Zeri. Not that the Darcsen was as into sports as they were, but he never did say no to extra exercise. He and Avan do have that occassional friendly rivalry going on too. Speaking of those two, Rene noticed that the two were more often found together than before especially after Yuell.

But she wasn't one to judge, unlike some people.

"Hey, you're the Class Chair of Class G, right?"

Avan looked up to some guys who were from Class B. "Yeah man, need something?"

"Just want to remind you that our Classes have a Scrimmage training match later." The guy with brown hair said. "We'll try to go easy on you guys, just make sure you'll get those slackers ready.

Avan grumbled. "Hey, which class made it passed the Laevatein Cup Semifinals again between the both of ours? Oh right, that was us." he shot back. "If anything, it's us who should be going easy on you."

"Honestly Avan," Zeri scoffed, adusting his glasses. "it's hardly an achievement to the winning side to have their opponent to hold back on them. It's mockery to capabilities. I sincerely hope, however, that your taunts matches your battle prowess."

Another guy got on their faces. "Please, you guys just got lucky. Juliana's going to put you back in your place. Compared to her, you're a poor excuse for a Class Chair, let alone a commander." he sneered. "If Leon Hardins were still here, he'd be so ashamed of his baby brother."

"What." The look in Avan's eyes looked like a kicked puppy's. "Leon... No, he wouldn't..."

Zeri placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hold it, Avan. Don't let these Neanderthals use your brother complex against you." he said. "Although not perfect, you're the type of leader Class G needs."

Avan looked at the Darcsen. "You really mean that?"

"Have I ever said anything contrary to my beliefs?"

"Thanks man."

"Hey, what did you just call us?"

"Neanderthals. Archaic human beings," Zeri said dismissively. "thought it seemed fitting, as bullying those who are obviously better than you is the most passé tactic in the book. If you thought getting our Class Chair unnerved before the match would ensure you're victory, then I'm sorry to say it was pathetic attempt." 

"You hold your tongue, filthy dark-hair. Nobody was talking to you."

"Yeah, go back to isolating yourself at a dark corner like the rest of your kind."

Rene watched as Zeri simply glared back, but refused to make any further argument. The Darcsen, she had observed, was straight-forward and it wasn't like he didn't know how to speak for himself. But whenever it came to his kind, he never utters a single syllable. Magari, being a Darcsen herself, explained that while that Zeri, much like herself and Mischlitt, loathe the discrimination and deregatory treatment they receive just because of their being a Darcsen unlike them, Zeri wanted so badly to change that stigma, but he knew that it wouldn't do if he simply fought others about it with words, and would rather bring upon that change by actions. And Rene agreed, actions speak louder than words after all. But that didn't mean he couldn't speak out to defend his kind every once in a while.

"Okay, that tears it." Avan stood up, shoving the guy back and to his butt. "You can talk me down any time, my brother taught me how to pick myself up when I'm at a low. I can handle trash talking about my Class because we can settle it just as easily in the field. But you don't get to talk that way about Zeri, especially on my watch. So what if he's a Darcsen? They're people, just like us. They have families, friends, dreams. Zeri's? It's to help end senseless wars. And that's what Lanseal's about. If you have issues with Darcsens, then that's a _'you'_ problem, and aren't the rebels disrupting the peace having that same problem? If you ask me, maybe you're not fighting for our side because here in Lanseal," he raised his arms, indicating Zeri and Magari, "We fight alongside Darcsen, and not against them."

Rene didn't have a thing for guys, but if she had to make one excemption, it would be Avan.

Eventually, teachers came in to break up the fight. Since they got there before fists were involve, no one got any detention or punishment but they were given warnings, they did ask the Class B boys to come to the faculty later to discuss their behavior because the other students near their table confirmed that they started it.

"That was awesome, Avan." Rene slapped his back. "the way you stood up against those guys. Epic."

Magari nodded, smiling shyly. "Yes. I appreciate you defending my kind."

But Avan wasn't really listening. The two girls noticed that he was looking at Zeri for approval since he didn't so much as comment what he thought of the red head's little speech earlier. Rene rememberd previous occassions during their field drills that the Class Chair would usually confirm with Zeri before making a call. It wasn't uncommon that there would be unspoken co-class chairs. She's pretty sure other classes have them too. But she's also pretty sure the Class Chair don't really seek for their approval just like how Avan was seeking for Zeri's.

She began wondering if Avan had another similarity with her, as far as being attracted to a Darcsen was concerned.

"Avan, I can hardly approve of your making a scene just for the sake of proving a point." Zeri scoffs, crossing his arms. "But... since that speech was anything but malicious to my kind... Allow me to thank you."

Avan's smile looked like the sun after a stormy weather. "So does that mean you'll give me the night off from our usual study sessions?"

Rene rolled her eyes, taking back what she thought earlier. She had to admit, though, Zeri's look of irritation was amusing. 

"So help me, Hardins. If you have to be taken out of the Finals to retake exams, I will personally see to your death myself."


	3. Sofia sees a green monster

**#3**

It seemed like giving the _whole love thing_ a try was easier said than done. Avan was a _helping people_ person, and he never spent time with just one person only. She knew that, she accepted it as one of his good points and another reason to fall harder for him. Be that as it may, it was infuriating at times. Especially ever since meeting Aliasse, he would spend a lot of time with her and Cosette. With Aliasse being younger than him and Cosette being closer to his age, Sofia saw the blond more of a threat than the former. Especially after Yuell, the two have only gotten closer. Luckily, Cosette hasn't realized her feelings for Avan yet. Or, on the other hand, hasn't acknowledged them yet. It may even be so that she had no feelings for the red head beyond friendship, if Sofia was lucky.

If he wasn't with those two, he was out with any other Squad G members. Recently, he managed to even befriend the extroverted Jugin, helped out Heinz with some kind of Butler training, and Lavinia with her ghost tank issue. Sofia had to figure out to get her own _Avan time_ and be at the same level as Aliasse and Cosette sooner than later.

Just when she figured out how to do it, Sofia got herself a new rival: Zeri.

 _Well_ Sofia paused in thought, _perhaps not exactly rival. He's a man as well, after all._ But it is true that Zeri is taking his share of Avan time even more so than Aliasse and Cosette are getting theirs. She knew it was something about getting his grades up to stay in the Academy, and yes while that was a concern that needed to be fixed because she couldn't stand it if the red head had to leave the Academy, that didn't follow that she approved of the Darcsen getting too much of his time.

She found it vexing that among all Class G, the swimming instructor gave Zeri the task of being Avan's CPR partner that one time, and while Avan stood up for her that one time, he stood up for Zeri more times than just that one instance in the cafeteria a few months back. 

If she didn't know better, she'd say that they were a thing already. Sofia almost believed that too, during that one encounter with Zeri.

"Sofia," Zeri raised a brow. "What brings you here?"

Sofia simply smiled, she didn't bother playing it cute. Not only didn't she want Avan helping another guy who got into her if she kept being flirtatious but she figured it would be any girls' lost cause to try and flirt their way into Zeri's heart.

"I heard you and Avan were having these study sessions. Since I need a little help, I thought I'd join you two."

Actually, she thought it would be better if it was just her and Avan. But she knew Zeri wouldn't let that fly so this was the next best thing.

"You do know girls aren't allowed inside boys' rooms, and Vice versa, right?" Zeri narrowed his eyes. "You may want to check in with another girl for your own study session."

"Yeah, I could. But I wouldn't want to disrupt their Friday night if they were choosing to spend it on their own terms," Sofia smiled, proud of herself for preparing for that counter. "and since you and Avan are doing a study session anyway, I thought why not?"

Zeri held the bridge of his nose. "I beieve I've already established _why not_ , haven't I?" he said. "And Avan is a difficult student as it is, he needs my undivided attention."

Sofia pouted, _Damn, this guy is making this so difficult._

"Then let her observe." Zeri and Sofia starts, turning to see Avan. "If she really needs help, then it'd be a jerk move to refuse her right man?"

Zeri crossed his arms. "She can't come into a room. Especially when it's evening. What will the Professors think?"

"Then we can work on the halls for just this one night," Avan shrugged, like it was the logical, common sense solution. "till Sofia can prepare her own study session with the other girls next time. You can teach me, Sofia can observe and then ask questions when I'm busy doing one of your worksheets."

Sofia beamed, her heart warming that Avan was making a way for her to actually join in. She thought she might really have a chance with him. Her mind rejected the fact that it was just in the red head's nature to be helpful, just for that one time.

Zeri still did not look pleased, but didn't bother arguing and wasting more time. "Let me go get my things."

A moment later, they were all seated and huddled together on the floor outside Zeri's room. He brought a small stool so Avan can do the practice worksheets on them later. Sofia smiled as she watched Avan's face, being contorted in confusion to looking triumphant when he finally understood what Zeri was explaining to him. She really wanted to try talking to him, for them to get to know each other further, but when she tried to earlier Zeri had snapped at her to get back to reading something on a Science book he gave her since she said it was where she was having trouble in, but actually her best subject so she could still focus on watching Avan. The male's rest room was farther from the Darcsen's room so she was holding on to hope that Zeri would need to relieve himself so that she and Avan could have at least a short moment alone.

"Daaamn," Avan stretched, letting out a big yawn. "Hey, I'm getting sleepy. Zeri, let me just freshen up for a moment in the rest room. The cold water might wake me up a bit. While I'm at it, you can tutor Sofia for the mean time." he stood up and strode off.

Sofia gaped, thinking that this was the opposite of what she wanted.

"Are you quite done with this little charade?" Zeri asked once the red head was out of earshot. Sofia turned towards him, blinking innocently. "I don't appreciate your disrupting my study session with Avan under the guise of needing help with your studies. You may not be a top student, but your grades are average."

Sofia forgot that Zeri was very perceptive. But she continued playing it out. "Does it hurt to improve and move passed being average?"

"Well maybe you could have started with an actual weak subject, since I know Science is actually one of your best." Zeri glared at her. "Don't think I'm not aware that you have an ulterior motive for coming tonight."

"W-what ulterior motive could I possibly have?"

"Maybe your crush on Hardins, for one?"

Sofia stilled, chagrined in being caught red-handed. But she scoff, playing it off and flipping her hair. "Well, you caught me. But jeez, Dark-hair, you don't have to be so iffy about it." she said. "it's not like I'm stealing your boyfriend or anything."

"You know very well that isn't the point," Zeri scowled, and Sofia raised a brow, questioning whether she was seeing things or if the Darcsen's face looked red all of the sudden. "the point is this is Avan's time with me alone and I don't appreciate your interruption to our mome—to his pursuit in bettering his grades."

Sofia snorted. "What are you, his mom?"

"No, I'm his friend." Zeri crossed his arms. "a dear friend who wants to see Avan grow into the best man I know he can be."

And that's when Sofia stopped to think, that Zeri's little tirade was beginning to sound like her own inner turmoil of wanting more Avan time for himself. If Zeri had been Mischlitt, Zeri's female Darcsen counterpart as far as Academics goes, Sofia wouldn't have found it hard to believe too, especially after Avan helped her in saving her village from being overtaken by rebels. Since then, while she couldn't say that the Darcsen fell for the red head as she had, she has definitely grown to have a soft spot for the man. After each having their own personal encounters with their Class Chair, the whole of Class G found it impossible to not like Avan. He even got Eric to open up more, after all. Zeri wasn't excempted from that. While he would still occasionally mock the red head's intellect, Sofia knew for sure that he was in a frenzy panic when Avan stupidly shot himself after the took back Yuell. She was so caught up thinking of Cosette and how the moment brought them closer, she didn't take into account that Zeri may feel strongly for Avan just as Cosette did, if not more. Whether that meant he was actually _into_ the red head remained unseen.

But she didn't miss how Zeri wanted to refer this as _their moment_ rather than _Avan's Academical betterment pursuit_.

"Hey guys," Sofia and Zeri looked up to find that Avan has returned. "I'm back, and I think I'm ready to take on that worksheet again." he grinned.

Sofia noticed it was mostly directed at Zeri.

"We'll see, Hardins." Zeri adjusted his glasses. "Remember, you're not allowed to look at the textbook once you've started."

Avan groaned, sitting down and nuding the Darcsen's shoulder. "Man, that was one time. Let it go." he said.

"I would if you actually got a score higher than just borderline passed." Zeri quipped.

Avan pulled out his tongue. "Hey, I'm doing my best. Cut me some slack."

"You are doing your best," Zeri permitted. "But I know you can do better. If that thick-head of yours can just get through it, you could actually be smarter than even what you give yourself credit for."

Avan blinked, "Did you just... Hey, that was a praise right? A _typical-Zeri-roundabout-esque_ kind of praise?"

"Pray tell," Zeri made a look, "How on earth did you come up with such a ridiculous description?"

Avan shrugged. "It's how you always try to compliment me," he said. "Like, it definitely sounds like a praise, but there always has to be some kind of insult because you're too proud to actually directly compliment me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zeri scoffed, placing the worksheet on the red head's stool. "That's three pages. You have an hour, time starts now."

Avan blinked. "Hey wait, I was planning a last minute brush up before..."

"You're wasting time, Hardins."

"Jerk," Avan grumbled before grabbing his pencil and working on the paper. "if I pass the Quiz beyond its average, you're owing me dinner."

Zeri smirked. "Then you better work for it, Hardins."

Sofia frowned, even if Avan and Zeri weren't a thing and were both guys, she think the Darcsen was more of a threat than Cosette was now. She sighed, standing and bidding the two good night, feeling tired all of the sudden. Avan raised a hand to acknowledgement, but keeping his eyes on the worksheet. And Zeri definitely looked pleased. The girl shook her head, thinking she had to up her game if she was going to fight against the _possessive and strict tutor_ best friend.

Hopefully, that was it.

After all, ever since falling for the red head, she had started to see everyone in her class as rivals, whether romantically or just generally, for Avan's attention. She wanted to be that one person that Avan wanted to help and be there for above anyone else so of course she would see Cosette and Zeri, his two closest friends and the ones he started his Lanseal days with, as her main rivals for companionship with Avan. It's not like they were the only ones who liked it being around him, either, Alexis would have to negotiate with Reiner and Rene when they could have Avan spend time with them for their own individual interests. Erik would bother Avan about getting him more bird feed and the two would end up feeding the birds together. Anisette would have him help her practice more to prep her for a career of being a diva, not to mention even Heinz and Pete's hero worship for the man... Honestly, the list goes on. So it could be that she was just tired, chasing Avan every waking moment and needed time to herself. 

She could even be imagining Zeri's interest in him, too.


End file.
